Only Heir
by Eiri Boyce
Summary: Lucius catches Draco with a muggleboy and does what the only thing that he thinks will save the Malfoy name. Girl!Draco No incest, but pretty slash. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

I don't own Harry Potter, but I really wished that I did, maybe for Christmas.

It was the one thing that he didn't want to happen; it was the only thing that he would pray was never discovered because it was the one thing that gave him any sense of happiness anymore. Life for Draco Malfoy had become a little less then Hell, since his father was released from Azkaban. Everything was about improving the Malfoy name, since his father's adventures with the now late Lord Voldemort had given them something to be desired. And for the most part Draco had done his best to follow his father's command, but there were some things that he just couldn't do.

Like pretend to actually enjoy the company of his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, what was his father thinking when he set up that union? It was obvious, the man had never met her; she was one of the most annoying creatures on the face of the planet. She was clingy and needy and started crying if she even suspected that you held any ill feelings towards her in the least. Yes, she was beautiful and pureblooded, but that really didn't matter considering that Draco could barely stand to be in the same room with her for more then five minutes.

It also didn't help that Draco had no interest in the female sex whatsoever, which had lead him to the point that he was at the moment, in the Malfoy Manor Dungeons in a holding cell until his father could decide what to do with him. His father who was supposed to be away on some sort of business had come home to find Draco and another young man in a compromising position, oh, but that wasn't the worst of it. Philip Cris, the other young man, had been a muggle boy from the village about a mile away from the Manor.

Draco had never seen his father so mad in his life, not even the time that he had told his father to "Fuck" himself, when propositioned to become a Death Eater, this had to be at least ten maybe twenty millions times worse and there was no telling what his father would do. Lucius could be a cruel man, he could twist and manipulate people that crossed him to make their lives miserable and he never let go of a grudge.

"Draco, you have caused yourself a lot of terrible," a stone cold voice said. Draco looked around, but the dungeon was so dark that he couldn't even see the shadow; he could any guess where his father was.

"I'm sorry, Father-" Draco began to protest, but was cut off.

"Luckily, for you, I've found a way so that everybody wins, even you," his father laughed, the laugh sent chills down the younger blonde's spine, he'd heard that laugh before and he had always wished that he would never hear it again.

"Do you want to hear my ingenious plan, boy?" Lucius asked, Draco wanted to cry, but knew that if he were to show any sort of fear that Lucius would be able to see it, sense it.

"Yes, Father," he murmured.

"You should be grateful to your Great-Great Grandfather Black who set up the Black-Malfoy agreement, yes, the same one that married your mother and I," Draco was very confused, Parkinson wasn't a Black or a Malfoy. Lucius must have sensed the confusion that boggled his son's mind.

"You see, your cousin, Sirius Black has just adopted a new heir, a new heir that you will marry. Oh course there is a small problem, well, I guess in your case it would be a bonus," at this point Lucius stepped into the light so that Draco could see him.

"Do you know what that would be?" he asked looking Draco straight in the eyes. Draco felt his stomach clench and shook his head. "Honestly, Draco, I thought you were smarter then that, obviously, I was misinformed."

"Well you see, my dear son, the problem is that the new Black heir is male and you are male you see how this really does create a problem. Fortunately, for you, you have a Father who can afford the best magical researchers out there, and I have found your solution."

Draco's heart was racing, his chest felt like there were brick lying on top of it and he wanted more then anything to wake up from this nightmare.

"Trasformazione Femmina!" his father shouted pointing his wand towards, he watched as a yellow beam of light shot from the end of the wand and hit him square in the chest knocking him to the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his father turn on his heels and lock the dungeons door behind him.

"The transformation will take about twenty hours, and it will be very painful, so you will stay in here until, I return with your soon to be husband."

_So what do you think, I'll write more later, I have to get ready for school and then actually go to school, but review if you like it and I promise that if I even get one review, I'll have chapter two up within twenty four hours _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

_WooHoo! I'm so excited, I was answering my reviews while at school and I wanted more then anything to be writing. I heard from some people that it just wasn't long enough, I'm sorry, I had to go to school. And I do want to tell you now that I'M OF AGE! There is nothing that creeps me out more then a 14 year old writing sex scenes, but yeah I'm a legal adult, so yeah...I need a beta, anybody know where to get one? Wal-Mart? Huckabees?_

Through the entire night, Draco moaned and cried in pain, he could feel as his bones broke, his hips widened and shoulders narrowed. His insides were on fire, it felt as though someone where trying to rip them out and it was then that he wanted nothing more then death to come and take him away.

After many hours of grueling pain, he heard the door of the dungeon open, "Draco, Draco," a female voice whispered.

"Mother, Mother, please make it go away," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. All my fault," she murmured brushing her hands through his hair trying to comfort and calm her son.

"No, it's not- AHHHH!" he screamed grabbing his abdomen.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, you're going to be okay, everything is going to be alright," she said wishing she could take all of Draco's pain away. It seemed to be working until Draco let out another blood curdling scream before going silent and then becoming limp in Narcissa's arms. Frantically, she searched for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when she found one.

How could Lucius do such a thing to their only son, how could he be so cruel? She could see that Draco despite his dislike for the Parkinson girl was still planning on going through with their marriage, all to please his father. She had seen it so many times, Draco would try, try and try to please Lucius, doing everything that he would ask of him, but then he would make one mistake, one thing that would set Lucius off and the work that he had done would become useless.

Lucius was not a cruel man, he did cruel things and could be cruel when he wanted to, but by nature, the man was not cruel. Narcissa had seen Lucius through the thick and thin and he always made the most calculated decisions, she knew that the punishment that he had given was not something to be taken lightly. It was not something that he had decided on a whim, he had thought it through and considered the pros and cons and in his mind, this would best benefit the family.

It would be seen as Draco's sacrifice to the Malfoy family, it would bring him back into his father's good graces. And he would do it because since his birth he had given up anything that he was asked without question, without protest, he would do it because he wanted to be loved. He wanted his father to be proud of him; it was something that every child wanted, but Draco, even as a child had never received that attention. There was no doubt that his father loved him, there just wasn't that sense of pride, that feeling that he was irreplaceable and that is the one thing that he desired.

Narcissa also had realize that this punishment could have been far worse, if Draco had not been an only child there was no telling what could happen to the boy, at least as the Malfoy family's only heir he had a sense of protection, not much, but enough to ensure that he was alive long enough to marry and then reproduce. Hopefully as soon as that purpose was fulfilled Draco would be out of the Manor and away from his father's watching eye and would now have the protection of a husband.

Yes, the new Black heir would protect her baby, he would protect even those that defied him, he was a hero to all, and he would save Draco. There was no better man for her son, soon to be daughter, to be married off to, no one that wouldn't take advantage of him. No one that would treat him more fairly, no one that wouldn't use the Malfoy name to his advantage, how could he when he didn't even use his own, which was far more powerful in the wizarding world these days.

Harry Potter, Savior of Everything, the Boy Wonder, he wouldn't let anything happen to Draco, he wouldn't let anything happen to their children, everything would be okay, Harry would make sure of it. Lucius wouldn't dare cross the teen wizard because even though he would never admit it he was scared of Potter, he and everyone else in the wizarding community even Potter's friends were slightly scared. The boy had a tendency to use wandless magic when he was angry and didn't realize it maybe that was partially why Lucius chose to use Potter in his grand scheme.

It was no secret to anyone that their son's relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, left much to be desired and if Draco did something to set Harry off, he would then pay the consequences no matter if Potter really wanted to give them or not. It was an awful thing that Lucius would think and she hoped that it would have come to that. She hoped that Harry Potter would save her son, that he would be his hero, as he had been everyone else's.

Draco woke up many hours later to find that the pain was gone, his head was still softly laid in his mother's lap, and the rest of his body was lying on the stone cold floor. He could instantly tell that something was different, he felt lighter, slimmer.

"Draco, are you up?" his mother asked brushing her fingers through his hair. His hair had remained the same length and shade.

"Yes, Mother," his voice was slightly higher, but not so much that you could recognize that it was him.

"Okay, lets get off this dirty floor, your floor came in earlier and said that when you were done that you could return to your bedroom and that the Blacks are coming over for dinner tonight and you must be ready."

"So, it's really happening? Father is going to marry me off as a girl?" Draco asked solemnly.

"Yes, Draco, it is true. But you must realize that your Father was very upset and that this, as horrible as it may seem, was of the light sort," Draco nodded, as much as it hurt him to admit it he could be dead on the stone floor right now and his mother would take the pain seeing as their would be no Malfoy heir. His mother, though, was getting older and if she managed to get pregnant then it would be very dangerous. 

"Honey, can you stand?" Draco nodded and attempted to get up, but his legs were just too weak, it felt strange in this body. His legs were much shapelier; his hips didn't felt in portion with the rest of his body and his feet were smaller and narrower.

Narcissa stood up in elegant form and brushed off her dress before reaching down for Draco's hand.

"Thank you," he said reaching up and working to pull himself up with his mother.

They slowly, but surely made their way back to Draco's suite in the Manor, the room was the same green shade that it had been before the transformation and somehow Draco had thought that it would be different, that something about it would be different, but it was the same, everything in perfect place all except for the formal dress that Draco found on his bed, it was a pale shade of green making it blend in with the rest of the room.

Next it was a note from his father that read:

_Draco-  
I hope that you find this dress to your liking, I'm sorry that you couldn't be involved in the decision so your mother took it upon herself to find something that might be of your liking. The Blacks and their heir will be here at seven pm sharp. I want you ready and in the dining room by six forty so that I may inspect you.  
You father,  
Lucius_

Draco ripped up the letter and threw it in the waste basket.

"Mother, what am I going to do?" he cried with his head now in his hands. "I can't do this," he said through his sobs. It had been such a long time since Narcissa had seen her son cry, he had been taught as a child that it was a sign on weakness by his father.

"No, Draco, this is going to work out, don't worry about it, especially now, so early in this game. Let's have the elves draw you up a bath and well get you cleaned up and beautiful for tonight, okay?'

All Draco could do was nod, there were no words that could describe the way that he felt, no words that he could say that would make any difference. And with that he, with the help of his mother, got up and made their way to his bathroom.

_A/N:I have to get ready for school it's 7:01 and I have to be ready by 7:25. So review, please, I won't be able to do much work until I get home from school today and unfortunately that won't be until 9 pm, I've got to work on the yearbook, so I'll respond to your reviews, but I won't be able to write :( ::cries::  
One thing that I want to bring up in this chapter is that when Draco transforms, HIS HAIR REMAINS THE SAME LENGTH! In some cultures female wear their hair short or are even bald, so really it makes no sense on how the spell would know that he is from such a culture that there hair should be longer, do you understand what I'm saying, I hate stories like that, okay, I don't hate them, but they tweak me.  
Also, I'm going to continue to refer to Draco in "him," "he," "his," and of course by Draco because that is who he is inside and it would just congfuse the HELL out of me and some readers out there. So no Darcy, no Danielle, just Draco. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

_Oh, the last couple days have been really stressful, I had an essay to write about the ecology in Spanish five, then a paper and take home test to do in honors econ, then another take home test in AP Chemistry, and I had to take the SATs yesterday so that's been fun, but I've decided that I want to spend sometime working on chapter three before I lose my mind, so here it is.._

The bathroom glitter with gold, fashionably designed that making it lavish and luxurious without crossing the line into being overdone; the dark forest green walls setting off the room make it more personally to a typical Malfoy. A giant bath, that rivaled the one in the Prefect Bathroom, was full of colorful water and scented oils; it would have been one of Draco's favorite things to do, if it weren't for the circumstances.

Reaching the bath, he just looked at his mother with a look that clearly spoke "now what?"

"Draco, go a head and undress when you are ready," she said softly. She knew that it must be uncomfortable. With clothes on he couldn't see the real changes, he had looked so feminine before the transformation, that if you looking at him now, even she couldn't believe it.

Draco looked at his mother, seeming to search her face for some answer to everything, then looking at his clothes he began to unbutton his top. It wasn't until he got to the fourth button that he realized that he had breasts. They weren't big, and he was grateful for that, they were easier to cover up. Then it really hit him... Hogwarts.

He still had one more year he had to finish, one year that people would know and see what he had done. He could see it now on the front page of the Daily Prophet, _"Malfoy Heir Gay, Father Fixes That_, the embarrassment, then the fact that he would be wed off to some stranger and expected to bear children, it was too much. It would probably be some old pervert, someone twice his age who had a liking for young boys... girls... girls who once were boys, or some other sick fetish, but as long as his father gained something he would marry him off to anyone, even a Weasely, especially since the Weasely family is a praised War Heroes family.

His shirt was now off and his body for the most part still resembled how it once had, except for the obvious additions, now it was time for the pants. He unbuttoned the top button and zipper and could instantly see that it was really gone. He was really a girl. It hadn't been that he just realized it until then, of course, he had, but seeing is believing and when something so dramatic happens you can't help but be in denial.

"It's okay Draco, lets finished getting you undressed so that you can go to dinner, I'm sure that you are ready for this day to be over," she said getting on her knees and helping him remove his pants further, leaving only his boxers and socks on.

He nodded and bent over to remove his socks, feeling his breast touch his knees felt awkward. "Can you turn around?" he asked quietly. She nodded and turned her back to her son and gave him privacy. "You can turn around now," he said after about a minute.

When she did, she found him in the bathtub, bubbles covering anything private up. Kneeling over she grabbed a wash rag and began to wash his shoulders and back.

"How long am I going to be like this?" he asked distantly.

"I don't know, I'm thinking your father will want it to be for the rest of your life, but honestly I don't know," she said sadly, she knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. That he would much rather be told that it was only for joke and that tomorrow he would be the same old Draco that he had been.

"Draco, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. You don't have to marry Parkinson anymore, isn't that a good thing?"  
He couldn't help, but crack a small smile, his mother had disliked Pansy Parkinson almost as much as he did.  
"I guess, but what about school? What's everyone going to think?"

"Don't worry about what everyone is going to think, it's never been like you to care what other think about you. Draco, you know that this was better then ninety-five percent of what your father could have done, Draco nothing has really changed," she said. "You are still going to be married off to someone you may or may not like, you are required to have at least one heir, so besides the minor details, it's the same."

He looked at his mother, although he hated to admit it, she was right, _almost_ everything was the same. It didn't really matter that he was a girl, he would be required the same things, and although he didn't want to be a girl it was comforting to know that things were the same even though they were different. I didn't mean that he was content with the situation, no, not by a long shot. He was still going to search for a way to become a boy again, but somehow it didn't seem so terrible.

The rest of the bath went quietly, there was nothing to say, nothing that could fix anything, nothing that would make any difference.Once Draco was dried off, his mother did his makeup, a little bit of kohl, some mascara and shiny lip gloss, and he was done, he was a natural beauty and makeup just made him look cheap.

With only a robe on he and his mother made their way into his bedroom and back to the bed were his dress laid on the bed. Looking at it now it was a nice dress, but he didn't see how he would pull it off, it just seemed like he would never be able to pull this off.

"Put these on first," his mother said handing him a pair of undergarments. The underwear was soft black silk, looking at it he didn't think that it would fit. His boxers had been at least five times as much fabric as this. Sure, there had been more to accommodate, but these couldn't be comfortable. Surprisingly, though, once he had them on they were fine, they were actually more comfortable.

Next, he pulled up a piece of fabric with bumps in it.  
"It's a bra, Draco," his mother told him, but he honestly didn't believe here.

"I know what a bra is mother, but this isn't it. There are none of the strapy things on it," he said a matter-of-factly. He hadn't seen many put last year Pansy had purposely spilt juice on her shirt and stripped it off hoping that Draco would check her out and start something, unfortunately it hadn't worked, it had done the opposite and confirmed to Draco that he was definitely gay.

"It's a strapless bra, because your dress is strapless."

"Oh, well, that makes sense," he murmured as his mother helped him get it on. It felt weird and he didn't see how girls could ever wear them all the time, but he figured it was something that you could get used to.

"Now time for the dress," Narcissa said unzipping the back and motioning for him to step into it. Doing as his mother wanted he stepped into the dress and she began to pull it up until it covered his strapless bra, then zipped and buttoned the back.

It was a green cocktail dress that was knee-length and had a black ribbon that tied at the waist, he was sure that he had seen his mother wear dresses of the same similarity hundreds of times when the Manor threw parties and he could remember how gorgeous she was, how she carried herself with such grace and statue and he could only think of how he would fail terrible in comparison.

"Oh, Draco, you look beautiful. Now for the finishing touches," she said as he pulled a ribbon and hair brush off the dresser and put the ribbon in his hair as if it were a head band. "Perfect, just perfect," she whispered smiling as she guided him over to the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, he saw himself, not completely himself, but it wasn't a great change, not enough to make him feel that he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore, just enough that he could see that things were definitely going to be different for a while. Now the only thing he had to worry about was whether those changes were going to be for better or for worst, his future was downstairs, what would it hold for him?

_A/N: Well, that is chapter three, it seems like it took forever, but like I said in the author note above, I've been ver busy and I'm going to try and start a good portion of chapter four now and if I don't finish it I'll work on it later, I'm sorry for the wait.  
The dress that Draco is wearing is based off this dress   
http://i70.   
by BCBG Max Azria  
And in this chapter some of you may notice that Draco becomes more at ease and more calm about the whole situation and it seems a litle weird I know, but I feel like it might sets things up in chapters to come, who knows? _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

_I said that I would start this chapter immediately and that is what I'm doing, well not immediately, I had to get some toast and orange juice, but right after that I was right back to work So here is chapter four, Meeting the Future._

Taking a deep breath, Draco began to walk towards the door that led out of his bedroom; he was full of a new sense of confidence, as if anything were possible.

"Draco," Narcissa called out, Draco looked back towards his mother to see her holding up a pair of black ballet flats. "You forgot your shoes, sweetie," and he began to blush. "I got you flats because I didn't think that you would be able to pull heels off," she said with a laugh and she could see that Draco was disappointed with himself for forgetting the shoes and for his mother thinking that high heels would be too much for him.

As a child, Narcissa had never told Draco that anything was too far out of reach and when he was a child that was the truth, once he had told his father that he wanted a star and his father had found a way, of course, the spell didn't last long, but neither did his want for the star. And now, now, he was told that high heels just wouldn't do, how's shoes for a first thing to be told you can't do, it made him feel pathetic.

"Draco, don't worry, you'll be able to wear them someday, just for such a tiring day it's been, I don't think that you would have enough strength and balance to not eventually fall. I'll tell you what, I'm going to take off my shoes and put on some flat sandals," she said raising the hem of her dress and taking off her shoes. "Now I have to go to my room and get ready, we still have a half hour until we have to meet you're father in the dining room, so stay here until I get back.

Draco sighed and nodded as Narcissa walked out of his room and headed for her own, it was going to be a long night.

"Harry, come on we are going to be late," yelled Remus Lupin up the flight of stairs were Harry's bedroom was located.

"How am I supposed to get ready if I don't know where we are going?" he yelled as he came running down the stairs.

"We said formal, isn't that enough, or do you have formal clothes for every occasion?" Sirius Black asked as he entered the room.

"I don't see why you are keeping so many secrets from me, I'm almost an adult." Harry said as a matter of fact-ly.

"That's the key-word isn't it, Lil' Prongsy." Sirius said ruffling the boy's raven patch of hair.

"Sirius! Don't do that, the boy has bad enough hair as it is," Remus said scolding Sirius.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Harry yelled as he tried to flatten his hair down, but he knew that it was futile.

"Oh, don't take it so hard, your father had the same hair and I made fun of him for it too," Sirius said smiling.

"That's until James broke his nose and Sirius never mentioned it again." Remus pointed out laughing.

"Hey, that's right, I forgot about that. That bloody bastard broke my nose and it hurt." Sirius said angrily.

"Oh but don't you remember Padfoot, I'm the one who made it feel all better," Remus whispered into Sirius' ear trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I remember that very well, you made me stay in your bed for three days," he whispered as he began to nip at Remus' ear, who then began to purr. 

"Hey, hey, not, here, remember we have someplace to be," Harry said trying to stop the two lovebirds from going all out on him right in the living room, though, it wouldn't be the first time. It seemed that most "family" activities seemed to end all the same and although Harry was glad to finally have two loving guardians and he didn't mind that they were both men, it just didn't favor seeing two older men, well older in his mind, jump each others bones. 

"Yeah, yeah, are you ready?" Sirius said eyeing Harry up and down, shrugging as he looked at Remus who frowned.

"Accio bowtie" he said waving his wand.

"See, I can't properly dress myself if I don't know where we are going," Harry said defending himself.

"That is why," Remus said reaching out for the floating bowtie, "you have us," he said as he put it on Harry's neck and straightening it. "Okay, now you are ready."

"Finally," Sirius said sarcastically, "why can't you do it right to first time." Harry didn't say a word he just huffed a little, he liked the playful banter, but it took sometime getting used to. He was much better now at taking it as a joke then when he moved in at the beginning of the summer.

When he had first moved in, in June, they would joke about something and he would go off, wandless magic all over the place, it reminded him of the how the Dursleys had treated him he just couldn't separate the two. But over the last month, he had gotten used to it. He could hear the affection in their voices and he could tell they didn't mean what they said, but it was still hard.

"Okay, everyone grab onto this bottle of wine," said Remus. Harry looked curiously at the werewolf, "hey we needed a gift, so why not use it as a portkey." Harry just looked away and Sirius started to laugh, until there was that familiar tug at the navel and everything went blurry.

When things were finally clear, Harry began to take in surroundings that were very distinctively Malfoy. They could have been anyone's house, but the sheer elegance of it made him think of the Malfoy's. Everything sparkled and looked expensive, like a museum that he had once been to in primary school, everything was in place, but had no purpose other then to look nice and flaunt the owner's wealth.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you could make it, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. I pray you are doing well," a familiar voice said cordially. Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy shaking hands with his godfathers.

"As best that can be expected and I'm sure that you have already met my godson, Harry over here," Sirius said pulling Harry closer to himself and Mr. Malfoy. Lucius extended his hand to him and hesitantly shook it and looked at a Sirius and Remus who said nothing.

He had known something was up, why else would his godfathers not tell him where they were going, there were never any secrets between them, but he hadn't expected to end up at Malfoy Manor shaking hands with the once right hand man to the late Dark Lord, it just wasn't one of the things that had crossed his mind and even now he couldn't believe it.

"Now, Lucius, the terms that you described in your letter are a very interesting, Sirius and I would like to further discuss the details with you in private so that we may make a decision before dinner," Remus said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"But of course, Bibby," the blonde called as a house elf appeared.

"Yes, master?" the house elf that reminded Harry of Dobby before he discovered clothes anxiously asked.

"Take Mr. Potter into the sitting room, his godfathers and I have important matters to discuss and take this wine that our guest brought us into the kitchen" Bibby nodded and motioned for Harry to follow it. Harry looked back at his guardians but they were talking with Lucius in what looked to be a very important conversation, so he followed Bibby, seeing it as the only thing he could do.

"So, Lucius what the fuck was up with that letter, you don't have any daughters." Sirius said as soon as he was sure that Harry couldn't hear.

"Oh, but that is were you are wrong, I didn't have a daughter, but now I do. You see, it's not a hard thing that grasp." Lucius said.

"I'm still not following, did you adopt someone?"

"No, I didn't adopt anyone; they were born to Narcissa and I almost seventeen years ago and have bore the Malfoy name since that day," Malfoy said being very cryptic.

"Draco has a twin, why didn't they go to Hogwarts?" Remus questioned, this was just getting more and more confusing by the minute, he didn't know why he and Sirius had agreed to come to dinner, why they had been so interested in the proposition, oh yeah, Harry. They did it for Harry; Harry had been different since he defeated Voldemort. He hadn't spoken to Hermione or Ron in weeks, he stayed in room a majority of the time, he just needed something more.

Then they had received the letter from Lucius Malfoy, claiming that he had a female heir that he wanted to marry to Harry and they thought what their luck. A companion was what Harry needed, someone that was guaranteed to be there and then the children would help bring the old happy Harry back, well, it seemed like a good plan.

"No, Draco doesn't have twin," Lucius said a little aggravated. "You see it all started a couple of days when I found my only son receiving sexual gratification from a muggleboy that lives in the city and although I would accept his sexual preference it does me little in the area of an heir," Lucius looked at his guest, he didn't want to offend them because they themselves were gay, but he had to explain why he now had a daughter, seeing no expression, bad nor good, he decided to continue. "So, I decided that if he wanted to be with another male, then I would help him do just that and thus now I have a daughter."

Sirius and Remus just didn't know what to think. One hand Lucius was a complete and totally bastard, but on the other hand this being Lucius Malfoy he seemed actually think that he had done his son a favor, that wasn't known of Lucius and they could slightly see where he was coming from.

"Ah, well, can Sirius and I have a moment to talk about this," Remus said leading the other Marauder over to a corner out of Lucius' hearing range. "So what do you think?"

"I think in some sick twisted way, he means well, I just don't know if we should be doing this without including Harry in on this," Sirius whispered.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot, but how do you think that Harry will react, since Voldemort he hasn't been himself, I don't think he knows what to do. I think that Harry needs something resting on his shoulders, he's been so used to Voldemort hanging over his head that now that that is gone, he doesn't know what to do with himself." Remus whispered solemnly.

"Moony, I don't agree with the method, but I think this could be for the better. Harry's always wanted a family and I know we try, but as much as it pains me to say, we aren't enough." Remus nodded as Sirius continued to speak, "I think that we should listen to Lucius' conditions, but decide now that unless they are ridiculous that we are going to go through with it." Lupin said nothing, but Sirius knew that they were in agreement, this was their godson, James and Lily's only son, he deserved to be happy and locking himself away wasn't going to cut it. Walking back over to Lucius, Sirius and Remus nodded for him to continue.

"Now, the only thing that I want of the happy couple is that their first born son will bear the Malfoy name, after that their children can have whatever surname they please, unless, by some mishap the young Malfoy heir would pass or anything else that would cease the future of the Malfoy name in which case it would go to the next available heir. Understood?"

"Surprisingly, Lucius, I expected something more, so what's up?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing is up, I just need a new heir and I understand that things between our families haven't been the best. I was actually surprised that you decided to show up today. I thought I would have to tug at the Black-Malfoy agreement to even get you to hear me out, what a pleasant surprise it didn't come to such." Lucius spoke his voice distinctively full of arrogance and money.

"Ah, well, if that is it, I think that Sirius and I will agree that a marriage between the families would do very nicely." Remus said.

"Yes, very nicely indeed," Lucius said with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me I must check on my wife and daughter, make sure that she passes inspection." Lucius said excusing himself from the room.

"So, that's it."

"That's it," Remus flatly said back. "Now who is going to tell Harry?"

"I vote Lucius, all in favor say "I""

"I"

"I- All opposed say "neigh""

"..."

"..., so there we have it Lucius wins by a landslide." Sirius said kissing the tip of Remus' nose.

"I just hope that Harry can find that happiness that we have."

"Knowing Harry, he will but it'll take a while. I predict that he will fall head over heels for Malfoy, but it'll take a while for Malfoy to except him," Sirius said in a matter of factually voice.

"When did you become a seer?" Remus questioned raising his brows.

"I didn't, but remember that is what happened to James. He was partnered with Lily in potions, he hated it, then he fell in love and then eventually she accepted."

"Accepted? Way to cheapen it."

"You know what I mean. Let's just hope that Harry will."

Back in the sitting room Harry was bored out of his mind, the only magazines that they Malfoy's kept were _Wizard's Digest_ and a witches version of Oprah's magazine except it was called _Z_ for Zelda. He briefly looked through them and found nothing that remotely interested him. 

He sat in there for what seemed like forever before his godfathers returned.

"So how was the meeting with Mr. Malfoy," Harry asked with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Good, very good," Remus said patting Harry on the back.

"Yes, now what have you been doing to keep yourself busy," Sirius asked looking around the room. He hadn't been in their since he was seven, but the room had remained exactly the same.

"Dying a slow and painful death, seriously what do people do in here?"

"Drink and talk, and seeing as you are underage and alone I can see where that did create a problem." Sirius said in a playful manner.

"Yes, it does, fortunately for you, we are here now and there is now reason for you to go through with that slow and painful death, unless you really want it. You know that we are behind you 110, although damn, using our common sense we might call a doctor to save to you." Remus said shrugging and Sirius smirked while Harry just stood there.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room:

"Yes, this will do very nicely." Lucius said as he looked over Draco. "You my child are a very pretty prize and I have no doubt that you will please your new husband." Draco remained silent; he didn't want to say anything that would anger his father.

"Now, I will go get our guests and you will stand here until I return." Narcissa stood tall and nodded; Draco imitated her and did the same. Lucius left the room and made his way to the sitting room that Sirius, Remus and Harry had been occupying. "Dinner is now ready, follow me," he almost commanded.

As the follow Lucius through the Manor, Harry really started to realize how much money the family truly had. He had thought that foyer had been impressive, but it couldn't hold a candle to rest of the house. Just making it to the dining room the passed at least two other sitting rooms and three dining rooms, for what purpose Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out, but finally they made it to a large wooden door that looked to be from the Middle Ages and honestly he wouldn't doubt it.

Lucius grabbed the handle and tugged and as the door opened, Harry was in awe. This had to be the most beautiful room that he had ever seen. It wasn't as big as the others, it's table only holding about ten whereas the others were made for people in the hundreds maybe thousands.

Looking to where Lucius was now standing he saw Narcissa, the perfect trophy wife, but what was standing next her made his jaw drop, Malfoy in a dress!  
_So there you have it chapter four, and it's more twice as long as my other chapters, I just couldn't find a good place to stop and I'm sure that you won't mind. I'm going to continue working right now though, cause it's 5:45 in the morning and what else am I going to do? Review_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

_I've gotten really used to writing this story in the early morning right before school and I must admit that is when all the juices seem to be flowing, well, I'm not going to bore you with stupid authour's notes. _

There stood Malfoy-in a dress- looking like it was the most natural thing that he had ever done, it wasn't until he spotted Harry that his expression changed, but instead of the haughty smirk or sneer that Harry had become accustomed to, it was a look of pure horror. Harry looked at his godfathers so she that they were also looking at Draco, only they didn't seem surprised, then seemed pleased.

"Sirius, Remus, what they Hell, is going on here? Why the fuck is Draco wearing a dress," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Watch that language young man," Remus said scolding him.

"I would, if for once in my life I knew what was going on, I wouldn't be inclined to use that language," Harry said glaring at his godfathers.

"There is nothing at the moment that you need to know, you should just be patient like everyone else."

"Narcissa, Draco, I'm sure that you have already met our guests, but if you haven't then this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter." Narcissa nodded at them and Sirius and Remus kissed her hand, but Harry just looked at her and nodded when she offered her hand. Draco then following his mother offered his hand and Sirius and Remus obligated, Remus also stating that he looked lovely in the process and again while it came to Harry he refused only this time he didn't even look at Malfoy or nod.

"Okay, now that introductions are over let us sit down," Lucius said guiding them towards the table. Lucius and Sirius set at the ends of the tables, Narcissa next to Harry and Remus next to Draco, Draco and Harry directly across from each other, much to Harry displeasure.

Throughout dinner, everyone talked and laughed all except Harry and Draco, most of the conversation consisted of reminiscing about their Hogwarts days and when they tried to include the teens into the conversation they received one word answers that left an awkward silence over the table before someone broke it, usually Sirius with a joke, a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless.

Towards the end of the evening when the elves were about to bring out desert Lucius raised his wine glass, "I'd like to propose a toast, to the end of the animosity between the Blacks and Malfoys. I'd also like to announce that it will be my great pleasure to offer the hand of my only child to Harry Potter," and with this Harry spit his juice all over the table.

"What?!?" Harry roared.

"Harry, lower you voice, it isn't polite," Remus said.

"No, I want to know what Lucius Malfoy is talking about," Harry yelled back.

"You didn't tell him," Lucius said looking almost shocked.

"No, we didn't tell him, we voted to let you tell him," Sirius told them feeling quite proud.

"Tell me what, what hand are you offering?" Harry asked.

"Hand in marriage of course, what did you think I meant," Lucius said, and Harry turned white.

"No, no, no, why me?" he muttered to himself. "No," his voice became stronger, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have decline that offer," he said looking straight at Draco.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, you are still underage and since you were adopted by Sirius you are bound by the Black Code of Conduct and since both Sirius and Remus agreed, you are forced to oblige"

"What, you guys went through with this and didn't tell me?!"

"Harry, I think you need to settle down and-"

"Settle down? Settle down, I've just been told that I have to marry someone that I've hated since I was eleven, please tell me how am I supposed to calm down?"

"Now Harry, I understand that you are a little surprised. Draco why don't you take Harry into the library so that you can get to know each other," Draco stood up and nodded but made no move towards Harry. They locked eyes and Draco began to exit the room but when he reached the door he looked back to see that Harry was in the same spot that he had previous been.

"Go ahead, Harry, I think you need to talk to Draco before you criticize us for this," Harry didn't say anything; he scolded at everyone including Draco as he was lead out of the room.

The tread to the Malfoy library, wasn't far from the dining room, but felt as if it took forever due to the silence. Making their way to a set of antique French doors, Draco placed his hands on one of the panels and held it open for Harry to enter.

The library was packed with books, even more then Hogwarts library and he imagined that Hermione would have a field day in here.

Hermione, it had been so long since he had spoke to either her or Ron, maybe he should owl them, yeah tell them the great joke that Remus and Sirius and the rest of the Malfoys had pulled over on him, and Draco in a dress that would make Ron laugh, he almost wished he had a camera.

"So, mind telling me what the fuck is going on here," Harry said in a spiteful tone.

"And where do you want me to start, _oh great one_," Draco said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't fuck with me Malfoy," he said with the tip of his wand placed against the blonde's throat, "I've had it up to here this evening so tell me what the fuck is going on. Starting with why you are wearing a dress."

"Didn't your godfather's tell you? I thought would be the only reason for you to came, I bet you can't wait to get back and tell Weasely and...-" Draco was cut off with Harry's wand once again poking into his throat.

"Chose your words wisely, Malfoy," Harry said viciously

"-Granger," Malfoy sputtered.

"That's what I thought, now explain the dress," Harry commanded.

"Isn't it obvious Potter? This entire thing happens when you don't play by the rules."

"You, have to wear a dress?" Harry said his face contorted with confusion.

"You think it's just the dress, do you think that Lucius would actually settle for just a dress? That's like saying that you go to Hogwarts to read, no Potter, the dress is just the icing on the cake."

"So...you're a..." Harry's muttered. He was at a loss for words; it had probably been his growing up in the muggle world that still left him in awe of everything.

"Yes, Potter, I'm a girl." Draco said in a depressing tone.

"But, how? Why?" Harry questioned, part of him just couldn't believe it, why would some do that to Draco? Sure, he was a major pain in the arse, but this seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment especially for the boy that had always gotten everything he could want. Everything seemed so perfect and great for the Malfoys, even after the fall of the Dark Lord, they had still managed losing nothing, but a little of their reputation. Others had lost family, friends, money and other valuable, but the Malfoy's who switched sides, well officially, at the last minute lost close to nothing.

Harry knew that Draco had come to Dumbledore before the war even began and asked for protection and at the time no one had believed him, even with the Veritaserum there were still those that were doubtful, including Harry.

"My father, he caught me."

"What could be so bad that he would do this?"

"You think that this is bad? You think that being turned into a girl is bad, I could be dead on the dungeon floor or worse still down there dying slowly, this, this from my father is a miracle. If I had a brother or sister, I would be down there rotting," he screamed. Harry could see that his eyes were brimmed with tears. He had never seen Draco cry and if his family was anything like the Blacks had been, Draco himself probably couldn't remember ever crying.

Sirius had once told him that when he was growing up he had been taught that crying was a sign of weakness, this of course Harry thought was ridiculous. Sirius then continued to tell that the only time that he remembered crying as a child was his cat, Bonkey, died, but then his brother caught him and told his father who beat him, until he promised that he would never do it again. He couldn't imagine someone being beat for simply showing emotion, but life was different for some purebloods and he was slowly beginning to see that.

"You know you don't have to go through with this, none of the papers have been signed. You could go out there and say that this is some neo-Death Eater plot, grab your scar or whatever you do and you'll never have to see me again." Draco said sullenly.

"Why would that be? I'd still have to see you at Hogwarts."

"You think? If you find a way to get of this, it doesn't just end, I get married off to the next available and since the Weaselys would say no, I have Crabbe, Goyle or Zabani. However, Zabani is already betrothed to Bullstrode, so cross that off because my father wants to marry me off before school starts and fighting that would take too long. So leaving Crabbe or Goyle, but Pansy needs someone now and Goyle would be the replacement because he is smarter. Leaving Crabbe, who because of the whole Death Eater scandal will probably go to Durmstang. Meaning that if I'm even allowed to continue my education I'll attend Beauxbaton, because my mother hates Durmstang and Crabbe's mother idolizes my mother. Oh, of course there is the possibility that Crabbe knocks me up and I have to stay with his Death Eater parents until I have the child, so you see Potter, even if you aren't in the picture the world does go on."

Harry was now rubbing his temples with his eyes closed, sighing every couple seconds or so.

"If I do this, what does it entail?"

"The marriage, just that you wouldn't be able to marry anyone else and I've have to live with you, I don't know what else my father would ask for," Draco said clearly keeping out the heir part. He knew that if Harry knew that eventually they would have to consummate their marriage, he wouldn't never freely go through with it. He would leave that news for later. 

It wasn't that he wanted to marry Harry, it was better then all the alternatives, but it was more that that was what his father wanted. His father sending him into the library with Potter was basically telling him to convince Potter into the marriage or else.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine, whatever," Harry said in disbelief of his own words.

"Are you serious?" Draco's jaw was dropped; sure, that he misheard Harry.

"Yes, let's go tell your father before I change my mind," Harry said grabbing Draco by the arm and pulling him out of the room, he just wanted to get this night over with, go home and pretend that was a dream. But he knew it wasn't a dream, he had never had a dream this strange or this frightening as if slowly began to sink in that he was marrying Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin Prince, his rival for the past six years would soon become his wife. 

Opening that door that lead back into the dining room, Harry could hear Narcissa's distinct laughter, it wasn't an aristocratic laugh which surprised him, it was a warm laugh that made him think of his own mother and what he laugh might sound like.

"So, pray tell, what is the verdict of that meeting? You were in there a long time," Lucius said looking at Harry for the answer not even acknowledging Draco.

"I'll do it, I don't like it, but I'll do it," Harry said finally letting go of Draco's arm. Harry saw Narcissa's face light up in a warm smile, her eyes expressing gratitude.

"Why that's wonderful, the wedding shall take place on Saturday!" Lucius said yelling as he stood up and made his way over to Harry and Draco and hugging them both. Harry had never imagined that he would be hugged by Lucius Malfoy, and although he was sure that it was all for show, it was still one of the strangest things that had ever happened.

"But today is Wednesday, can't we wait until later," Harry protested.

"Oh no, the longer you try and keep it a secret the easier it will be for the press to find out, and I don't want the photographers all over you two this summer. We will, of course, announce it later, but you two should enjoy your first summer of marriage." Lucius said in a knowing tone.

"Okay," Harry agreed, the newspapers would still follow him around and he really didn't need anymore of it, especially concerning him and Draco Malfoy, the last thing he wanted was Ron and Hermione to find out before he had the chance to tell him.

"So to Saturday," Sirius shouted raising his wine for another toast of the evening, Harry raised his glass about halfway and looked at Draco doing the same and as their eyes met Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful Draco was and had always been.

_REVIEW! Okay that is chapter five, so yay, a wedding! Okay, so I need help with something, when Draco goes back to Hogwarts should he cover up his...himself that means still wearing the boy's uniform and stuff or should he come out and be honest and wear the girls uniform and stuff, I mean he isn't going to go all girly on us, he is still going to look like Draco Malfoy in a girl's uniform, but I don't know. I guess that if he hides it, it just seems too Hana-Kimi for me, well that's all._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

_You guys that wanted an update are lucky because today my school had a two hour delay and that is the reason that I have time to write, but I still have to do my Redox equations for AP Chem, but the electrons are on the same side! Anyway hate to bore you; I'm talking to my friend's mom of the internet so this is a crazy morning. Lotsa Love - Eiri_

After the announcement, Harry, Sirius and Remus parted ways with the Malfoys. Sirius and Remus along with Lucius and Narcissa's faces were bright with smiles. The stiff handshakes at the beginning of dinner had elevated to warm hugs when they prepared to take their leave. 

The shift in the emotions in the room was one of the most awkward things that Harry had ever experienced, the only thing that made him sure that he wasn't going insane is an identical expression on Draco's face. As he looked at Draco, he didn't think that it had really set in and tonight he wasn't going to push it.

After flooing back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry went straight to bed. He didn't trust himself in the same room with Sirius and Remus or as he had decided to call them Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, he knew that it was a pathetic attempt to show his anger and childish at that, but it was late and he was tired.

Falling asleep was the easy part, it was staying asleep that he was having trouble with, he would slipping in and out the entire night. However, it wasn't until the sun had risen that he finally decided that it was futile to even try. He didn't want to go downstairs, still unsure of how his magic would react when he saw his godfathers. He didn't really know if it was the actually consequence of their actions that ticked him or the fact that they had gone behind his back and forced him into it.

Of course, even if they had asked him he would have still been mad, but it was the principle of the matter, it was the fact that once again someone thought that they could play him. Carve and mold him into exactly what they wanted him to be and then get away scotch free, no, that wouldn't be the case, even though he loved them, they would pay. He wouldn't rush into it, no, you only get one shot at revenge; he was going to pin point and calculate the perfect plan.

Another reason he didn't want to leave his room was because they were supposed to go to the Malfoy's for breakfast and he was going to attempt to get out of it. It wasn't as if it really mattered if he was there or not, they had told him last night that he was bound by the Black Code, whatever that was, he couldn't remember ever hearing about it before. However, if it belonged to the Blacks then it was more then likely air-tight and trying to find a loophole would be worse then trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

Finally, he decided that he would just lock the door and pray for the best. Maybe it would even be good time to right Ron and Hermione, he hadn't seen them since school had let out and hadn't responded to any of their owls, he just didn't feel like he had anything to say, but now he felt like he needed to talk to someone.

_Dear Ron-_

How's you summer? Mine has been good...for the most part, sorry, I haven't written, I've been busy. it's been...interesting. Take last night, I saw Malfoy in a dress. Yeah, the git was wearing a dress, ha, ha, ha, I wished you could have seen it you would have thought it was hilarious, oh and by the way Draco and I are getting married this Saturday, wanna come?

Your Friend,  
Harry

Harry read it over, crumbled it up, and threw it in the waste basket, trash, that is exactly what it was. How do you tell someone that their best friend is marrying not only their own enemy but yours as well? There was no deny it, Draco had been a Grade A Arse to the Gryffindor, but things were going to change, they would have to. If Draco continued to act the way that he had the previous year, Harry would be locked away for domestic abuse faster then Draco could say _Expelliarmus!_ It was a sad thing, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take things if they remained the same and he actually had to spend time with him.

Of course, he knew that he would have to compromise as well. As much as he wanted to pin this on Draco and say that, it was his fault, therefore Draco should be thanking his lucky stars that Harry was even doing this, but he couldn't. It just wasn't who he was; he was Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder, always willingly to help someone in need. Kitten in a tree? Harry will fly up on his broomstick and save the day. Evil Dark Lord trying to rid of world of muggleborn, Harry is on the case; he was the closet that reality came to Superman and although he was proud that he had accomplished so much, he hated the responsibilities that it continued to bring.

It was only beginning to set in that he, Harry James Potter, was going to marry the blonde Slytherin Prince, or in this case Princess, Draco Malfoy. They were going to have to spend their life together, for better or for worse, probably more in the worst category, but something not so deep inside him wanted this to work. He would never admit it of course, but it was marriage, it was something that you were supposed to take care in, choosing the one that would remain by your side. Someone that would cheer you up, take care of you when you were sick, and make you feel like you were the only one in the world, not the one who would call you Scarhead. Or make fun of your dead parents or call your best friend foul names because of their bloodline, no, that isn't what Harry had in mind when he thought about marriage, but then again maybe he was a hopeless romantic.

Waking up the next morning Draco, was in a state of disbelief, him and Potter, Potter and him, together. What kind of God were they dealing with? It seemed like some crazy dream that you wake up from swearing and sweating afraid to go back to sleep, the only problem was that it was real.

Things were so different now, he couldn't believe that in two day he would be married to the person that he had taunted and teased since the first day he met him. He wondered if the Black's Manor had a dungeon, would they even go live with Sirius Black, or would the move into the Potter's place in Godric Hollow, probably the latter, most purebloods came of age when they married, meaning that he would be alone with Potter for two months before school started, how on Earth would they survive?

They would probably avoid each other, be kept on different sides of the house and their schedule would be perfectly formulated so that they would see each other the minimal amount of time. That's how most of his friends' parents' relationship worked, his parents though on some level loved each other. It wasn't the kind of love that Harry's guardian's shared, no, but they enjoyed each other and would be unhappy if the other passed, and that was the deepest kind of love that he had seen growing up.

He doubted that they would even have to really see each other until they returned to Hogwarts; there he would most likely have a married suite and have to see each other everyday and Potter would hate him for it. Their marriage was a pathetic excuse and he had no doubt that Potter would resent him for it. Shaking the thought he decided that it would be better not to dwell on it, Potter had surprised them all last night maybe he would again, he had a terrible tendency of doing that.

Harry feeling complete tired, physically and mentally, made his way towards the bathroom, he had learned early last year that a bathtub full of hot steaming water could do wonders on an exhausted mind and body. It did help that he still had access to the prefect's bathroom, despite the fact that he wasn't a prefect, not that he really wanted to be. He had enough on his plate he didn't want to do nightly rounds, there were nights that he wasn't even around, he would be at important meetings with the Order or learning some new defense spell, no, Hermione could take care of it fine, since Ron was hopeless, docking points from Slytherin for not excusing them self when they sneezed. 

It was weird, it seemed like last year he had been alone, true, he was always running off doing his own things, like saving the wizarding world and such. But he could no longer feel Ron and Hermione right beside him; they seemed far away, though it was no fault of their own. They continuously tried to get Harry to do thing with them in their free time and he just couldn't. Part of it was he didn't think there was way that he could live through the final battle, so he was going to take as much information with him as possible; another part was that Voldemort tended on trying to hurt the people that he cared about. He wanted for once to keep them out of it, for them and himself, he couldn't have the extra burden of worrying about them during the final battle, the further they were from his mind the better.

It was a stupid, but it was what he needed to do to win and winning in this case was the only thing that he could do, he couldn't lose. And even after the final battle, he had made no attempts to rekindle his relationship with the other two. He had been so gone that when they tried to talk he didn't know what was going on. It was like leaving for a year and then coming back to a different home and nothing is the same except the people. People for the last year have been living and changing, it was mind boggling.

He wasn't sure what was really going on with them, he heard rumors that they were dating, but they had yet to mention anything to him about it. He would have never thought that they would have gotten together, despite what everyone else in the school thought. It just seemed like they had grown into a family, he saw Hermione like a sister and he had thought that Ron had too, but people change and they could be dating, but he didn't want to ask. It wasn't his place, if they wanted to be with each other, good for them, no great for them, finding someone that you want to be with that is something.

He on the other hand would get to spend his life with Malfoy, he still couldn't say without that animosity behind it. He still disliked Malfoy, but after last night, he couldn't hate him. Malfoy had changed, not just in a physical way, but Harry had noticed it last night. There was something about him that was different about his personality, he was still cocky, but there wasn't that hate in his voice. He hadn't been calculating his words in his head; he just spoke, something Harry had never seen him do.

Dressing in a knee length black skirt and white blouse, Draco made his way down to breakfast, his mother had once again set out his clothes with made things much easier on him. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea and feel of a skirt, it was just so...open, it was just really awkward

Walking into the kitchen where they had breakfast every morning he saw his mother and Remus Lupin looking at a magazine full of wedding dress and tuxedos pointing and nodding. While his father and Sirius Black, who was wearing reading glasses where looking and documents that Draco figured to be family agreements about what dowries and other marriage things.

"Look it's the beautiful bride," Lucius said looking up from the conversation that he was having with Black. Draco weakly smiled and took an apple from the counter and sat down at the table close to his mother and Lupin, so overwhelmed he just wanted to cry.

_Oh...sorry, to end it here, but I have to go to school, I can't wait until the weekend where I can write and I don't have to go to school in the morning, but yeah, I hope you like it. I think that it was a boring chapter, but I didn't really want things to go to fast. Next chapter though, should be the wedding, unless I come up with a stellar idea that takes an entire chapter, so more then likely the wedding.  
Thanks for your guys opinion on the Draco Hogwarts uniform issue. I will definitely take it into consideration when I start writing the return of Hogwarts._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

_Oh, the lovely computer, how I missed you so, I've been so busy this week, I've forgotten what it felt like to sit down and the computer and type.I actually wrote this chapter, well most of it, and somehow it got deleted. I was really said so I had to put this on hold, because it's been stressful and although I really like this, I can't get senioritis before I get accepted into a school, well here is chapter seven._

The days flew by quickly, until Saturday morning had arrived. Draco hadn't seen Harry since the night that they had become engaged and it didn't take much to see that he was clearly being avoided. Sirius and Remus on the other hand had showed up every morning and stayed most of the day, chatting with his parents, desperately trying to include Draco in the conversation, but to no avail.

Draco didn't want to talk to them, not that there was anything wrong with them, but they were part of the reason that he and Harry were in this situation. For some odd reason, they had agreed with Lucius that he and Harry would make a great couple. It puzzled him really. Why did they agree? He knew that they loved him, but why would they go behind his back and arrange a marriage with someone that they didn't even like for someone that Harry didn't like, it just didn't make any sense.

There was a knock on the door, Draco rolled over and looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning, so it was more then likely his Mother to wake him up. The day was planned so that the actual ceremony would take place at four, but knowing his Mother it would take until at least three to get him ready. Just the very thought, was filling him with dread, so he pulled the blankets closer and rolled over, snuggling in into the warm fabric hoping that he could get a little more sleep. Unfortunately, he heard the door click, and he knew that it was his Mother, to more forcible wake him up, if necessary.

"It's time to get out of bed," Narcissa sternly said to the lump of blankets.

"Uggh," was the only response that she received and she wasn't very happy about that.

"Draco Malfoy! You have a very big day ahead of you and I need time to make you perfect," with this Draco couldn't help, but think that his Mother actually enjoyed him being a girl. It was no secret that Narcissa had wanted to have another child, a girl, but due to complications during Draco's birth, she had never been able to conceive again. But now she had her daughter and in some twisted way, she was trying to make up for all the time that she missed.

The past couple days she had been taking Draco and Remus out shopping, of course the Malfoys, had both worn glamours, so that people wouldn't recognize them and put things together. It had been a while since Lucius had to arrange for someone to be oblivated, he was very busy with the upcoming wedding, and unnecessary problems would only agitate him, which was never good.

After Narcissa could see that, the shouting really wasn't doing anything to motivate Draco out of bed, she pulled out her wand and an evil smirk graced her face. "Draco Malfoy, if you aren't out of that bed by the time I count to five, you will regret it. One...two...three...four...four and a half...five," she said as she pointed her wand at the body lying in the bed and whispered a spell.

The next sound that could be heard was Draco's screaming in a high feminine voice. "Mother, what the HELL were to thinking?" the younger blonde shouted as he put out the fire that had been started on his precious silk sheets.

"I told you to get up and you didn't listen," Narcissa said defensively, it was, after all, her job as a Mother to make sure that Draco was prepared for the real world and setting fire to things included the real world.

"What are you psycho?!? When on Earth did it seem appropriate to set fire to my bed?" he continued to shout.

"Are you done yet?" his Mother asked impatiently.

"What do you mean, "Am I done?" I have the right to rant, you could have killed me!"

"Okay, now that we've settled that. Let's get to ready, today after all is the day that you get married."

"Uggh, don't remind me," Draco moaned.

"Oh, don't worry Draco, you will be fine, I'm sure that once you and Harry get to know each other, you will be the great together," Narcissa said trying to reassure her son, the truth was that she really wasn't sure about anything anymore. She hoped that Harry would eventually accept Draco and knew that it wasn't his fault that things were the way they were that they were both caught up in something bigger, but who knew? Harry Potter was known for his surprises.

"Potter, will always hate me," Draco said, the older woman could hear the sadness in his voice. "Pansy I could deal with, but this, this I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, I suppose that it would probably be good if you and I talked about this before tonight," his Mother spoke softly. "Draco, I know that you aren't so happy about this arrangement, I know that you would rather marry almost anyone else in the world besides Harry, but after tonight, you and Harry are going to be family."

"I've been talking to Sirius and Remus these last couple days and they've been telling me that family is the one thing that Harry yearns for more then anything. If you can give him that then maybe this could work out. He's never had a real family, Draco; he's never had anyone be there for him in those ways. It's going to be your responsibility to step up and do something to help him."

"But how do you go from being someone's enemy to being a wife or whatever it is that I'll be?" he asked thoughtfully.

"That will be the hard part."

The days flew by way too quickly for Harry, it was now three forty-five, meaning that the ceremony started in about fifteen minutes. As he looked himself over in the mirror, he could believe how he could have gotten himself into such a situation. Surely, it couldn't be just his bad luck, there had to be something more.

"You ready champ?" Sirius asked as he came up from behind Harry and placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed. 

"Hey, turn that frown upside down. It could be worse, you could be marrying someone ugly, admit it Draco is a babe," Sirius said.

"Then you marry him...er...her, whatever the git is."

"Harry, I think what Sirius is trying to say is that, you've been moping around for too long, it's time that you see that it's not all that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't about to marry someone that made fun you for every little thing that you did," Harry huffed.

"No, Harry, we aren't, but mine and Sirius' relationship wasn't always perfect." Remus began, "before your Mother came along, we would bicker and fight about every little thing. Sirius was actually my least favorite Marauder for a while. And then look at your own parents. Lily hated your father and for good reasons, but look how they turned out."

"Yeah, you don't have to have the best beginnings to be happy with someone and rarely do you ever. Give Draco a chance, think of yourself as your Mum, except Draco is the chick and you are...wait, I'm confused," Sirius said scratching his head.

Harry couldn't help but smirk, his Godfathers always knew the way to make him smile even when he didn't want to and he hated to admit it, but they were right. His Mum and Dad hated each other and look how they turned out, people do change and he should at least try to give Malfoy a chance. He sure seemed different that night at dinner, he didn't really look different even though he was in a dress, and Harry had thought that Draco had a thing for cross-dressing.

"So, Harry, just give Draco a chance. We're not asking you to love him or be best friends with him, but give him the benefit of the doubt he has been through a lot.

At four p.m. sharp, Draco walked down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress, leaving everyone in awe. Only a few people had been invited, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus and Sirius, the obvious. Then Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, Arthur Weasely along with Molly was there; she of course was in tears. Harry hoped that none of the other Weaselys were there and made a mental note to ask them later to keep in a secret. Also, there were a couple photographers, snapping pictures away.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and they proceeded to the reception. Harry after finally making his way from his new father-in-law found the Weaselys. He was almost positively sure that they were the only ones there, the red hair, after all was hard to miss.

"Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Weasely," he said as he nodded at them. Molly rushed over to him and gathered him up into a hug.

"Oh, Harry you are becoming a man, now marriage, next children and I didn't even get a letter," Harry winced at the mention of children, he really hadn't thought about it and Draco's family was pureblood so they would probably be expected to produce at least one heir. He quickly shrugged it off and noted to ask someone about it later.

"Ahh, I've been busy, you know helping plan...and stuff."

"I see, it was quite a lovely wedding. Draco looked stunning in the dress, although I didn't know that Lucius would resort to such methods when marrying him off," Arthur said.

"Neither did I," Harry muttered. "So, do Ron and Ginny know about...my marriage?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, we figured that you would want to tell them that," Molly responded.

"Yeah, I can't imagine Ron taking it to great," Mr. Weasely said.

"And Ginny, the poor dear, will be heart broken. You know that she has always fancied you," Molly added. "Percy though sends his best wishes and is glad that you and Draco Malfoy have finally gotten over your differences." Harry nodded, what else was he supposed to do?

The marriage was done, but he still had to tell Ron. Oh God Ron; Ron was going to explode when he heard, he hated Malfoy more then anyone else in probably the entire world and now he would have to somewhat share his best friend with him, not that Harry really planned to spend much time with the blonde, his part was done. He had saved Draco and now it was time to just live his life the best that he could.

"So you won't tell them," two red heads shook, "thank goodness, I need to think of a way to tell them."

"Don't worry about it so much Harry, Ron is a little hard headed at times, but he'll come around. Your best bet though, is to get Hermione to come around to it first and she'll help you with Ron," Molly suggested, she knew her children and knew how to handle them.

"Yes, Hermione, great idea," Harry muttered. He would have to invite Hermione over someday soon and that way they could talk about what they were going to do about Ron.

"Well Harry, we better get going," Arthur said and Molly nodded.

"Good luck Harry, with the marriage. Remember it's about compromise and forgiving, I can see that you and Draco have a lot to get through, but I have faith in you," she said pulling him into another hug.

After the reception, Harry followed Remus and Sirius back inside to see the Malfoys all standing together with Draco in the middle. Next to him was a medium sized suitcase.

"Are you ready Draco?" Remus asked. Draco gave a nod and hugged his blonde parents before picking up his suitcase and walking over to where they were standing. Harry was puzzled, but the more he thought about it he couldn't figure out why he would be. They were married, it only made sense that they would live together. It really hit him that he hadn't put much thought into what being married would include.

Draco looked over at him with an emotionless face and nodded before stepping into the fireplace and yelling their destination leaving Harry alone in Malfoy Manor.

"Potter!" Lucius called out, "take care of Draco," Harry was so surprised by the request all he could do was stare. Finally he sort of nodded and stepped into the fireplace to met his next adventure.

_A/N: Well, there is chapter seven, I have to get started on my homework because I have to head out to Wal-Mart before school and it's on the other side of town. XI. Sorry, it took so long with this chapter, I have been busy- Eiri _

_If you want to drop me a line or just guilt trip me into writing the next chapter you can reach at or K a t y – Z M B .l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m and especially people on FanFiction will want to check my livejournal for the full version of Only Heir, since I will be editing it cause I don't want them to delete it _


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

I'm sitting in my AP Chemistry class, I should be paying attention, pero I'm writing this chapter, I probably won't write much this period, but I have World History next and that is a snoozer XD.

We are learning Bond Enthalpies here is a problem:

2CH4 + O2 2CH3OH

hint: the answer is -321

Now, if you aren't a science buff then your expression probably matched mine with a capital HUH? WTF? HOW?

Well, here is Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home.

Once through the Floo, Harry looked around the room trying to avoid looking at Draco, what was innocently standing with his suitcase in front of him. He was wearing a black knee length skirt with a matching blazer, looking as if he were applying for a job and this was his interview.

"Harry, why don't you show Draco to your bedroom?" Remus suggested. Harry was puzzled for a moment, but quickly realized what the werewolf was hinting at. Then it hit him, Remus wanted them to share a room, like a traditional married couple. No, he and Draco weren't a normal married couple and they wouldn't be sharing a room.

"But Remus, don't you think that Draco would be more comfortable in the guest room."

"No, no, Harry, the guestroom is occupied. And I'm sure that you two have a lot to talk about," Sirius protested.

"And who, may I ask, is in the guest room," Harry asked aggravated.

"Why Tonks, of course," Sirius said simply.

"What? Tonks is here?" Harry asked surprised, he hadn't expected that answer. He didn't see her during the wedding and he couldn't remember anybody mentioning inviting her.

"Of course, she was part of security."

"Why didn't I see her?" still not believing that he hadn't noticed her, after all, she was pretty had to miss.

"Maybe, you just weren't looking," Sirius said playfully.

"Well, then I'll sleep here on the couch and Draco can have my room," he declared.

"Sorry, no can do kiddo," Sirius stated.

"Yes, Sirius and I will be occupying it most of the night and unless you developed some kind of fetish for that you want to tell us about, I doubt that you would enjoy it." Remus said shaking his head trying to look as innocent as he could.

They could both see Harry steaming, mad that they were making sure that he and his new "wife" spent some quality time together. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning when they told him that he would be moving out next week into that house that his parents had lived.

Harry sneered at both of the older men, trying to find a way to beat them, but it was obvious that the battle was futile, but he just didn't want to give in yet.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the sitting room," again, Remus and Sirius shook their head.

"You know we are probably going to be using most of the empty rooms in the house, you know how Remus likes the change of scenery," Sirius said thoughtfully. The conversation was seriously uncomfortable, here they were talking about his godfathers' sex life and how they wanted to "go to town" in all the free rooms in the house, just so that Harry would share a room with Draco.

"Fine! I'll sleep with the house elves!" Harry shouted and stormed out of the room. Objects were rumbling and a window broke, but it was evident that Harry was seriously trying to control himself.

Once the door was closed, Sirius and Remus turned to the blonde who had been silent throughout the entire thing.

"You need to go get him and make us up as bad as you can, as you can see he isn't too happy with us and if you take his side it'll be easier for you to get him to talk," Remus said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded obediently and walked out of the room towards where Harry had been going. He felt like a cute small furry creature being sent into the big bad lion's lair, well sort of.

Draco for following Harry's basic directions was surprised to see that he hadn't actually gone to the elves' quarters, but rather a small set of swings right outside of the house. They looked ancient and probably hadn't been in use since Sirius and Regulus, maybe longer, who really knew?

Opening the door and leaving the house, Draco made his way over to the swing next to Harry. The summer air smelt sweet and it was the perfect temperature, it would have been a lovely night to just sit and look at the stars, but he knew that life would never be that easy again. As Draco sat down on the swing, Harry made no sign in the least of acknowledging him.

The blonde gently kicked back and started to swing, watching Harry as he sat their motionlessly. What was he supposed to say? To be honest, if their weren't so much riding on Harry accepting him, he probably would have pushed him out of the swing and told him to suck it up, it was his nature, it was normal, when so much else wasn't.

"Does it feel different?" a quiet voice asked knocking Draco out of thought, he looked over to see Harry's face still held no emotion in the least he wasn't even sure if he heard anything, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity for Harry to open up. He didn't even know why he cared if Harry talked to him or not, but he did, he just didn't want to be rejected by the Gryffindor twice. Draco drove his feet into the ground, stopping himself.

"Does what feel different?" the blonde questioned. There was really so much that it could be, does being married feel different, does being seventeen feel different…"

"Being a girl," ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. The most obvious and he didn't even think about it, he didn't think that Potter would be that blunt about asking. He thought that he would deny it until he could deny it no longer, but what did he really know about Potter besides the obvious, of course.

"A little, I don't think that it's really hit me, why?" he asked cautiously.

"Just asking," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay," he said hesitantly. He didn't know what to say, he really didn't want the conversation to just end there, but what could he say?

"Potter?" his voice came, without him really realizing it. He waited for Harry to respond in some way, but he continued to stare at the grass in front of him. "For what it's worth Potter, I didn't know either."

"Know what?"

"That it would be you, all my Father told me was that you are the heir of the Black family. That's all I knew."

"You didn't know that it was going to be me, didn't your Father ask you before?"

"I didn't have a choice," he said shaking his head. "My Father was so mad; I couldn't pay to cross him anymore."

"What happened? I thought you were going to get married to Pansy Parkinson after school was out and that you guys would be living the high life," Harry explained. It was no secret that Parkinson was engaged to Malfoy, she would gush about it during class about how after the wedding they would travel the world before having their first child. Everything she did, she talked about the elegance of a Malfoy and her future position as Lady Malfoy, Harry wondered what she would do when she heard that that was no longer possible.

"Pansy? Ughh, don't remind me," he said shivering, Harry couldn't tell if it was because it was beginning to get chilly outside or the thought of being with Pansy just disgusted him that much.

"What you don't like her, I was sure the way that she hung all over you that you two would be happy," Harry joked.

"Yeah, cause the lost puppy thing is so attractive," Draco said leaving them both in an awkward position and silence.

"So, about the bedroom thing," Harry said. "There is only one bed in my room and no offense, but I don't want to share it with you."

"Oh," Draco said a little hurt by Harry's words even though he had to agree with them. He really wasn't comfortable in the same room with him let alone the same bed.

"But, I know you are really good with transfiguration and if you can transfigure yourself a bed or something I guess that it would be okay if you stayed in my room, you know until things are sorted out."

"Yeah, sure. Are we moving to your house soon?" Draco asked.

"My house, what do you mean?"

"You know the house your parents left you," receiving a blank expression from the brunette, Draco continued, "Usually after a couple marries they move into their own house within a week. You really don't know much about wizarding customs, do you?"

"I didn't really have anybody to tell me about that sort of stuff growing up," Harry admitted a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you up to date on all the things you need to know," Draco said with a smile, the first one in a long time.

"You know Malfoy, you really aren't that bad," Harry said returning the smile. Neither of them heard the other sigh in relief, things weren't as bad as they had expected. "You know that we've gotten through this entire day and haven't argued," Harry pointed out.

"What's the point of arguing? It'll only make things worse in the future," the blonde replied.

"Malfoy, I know that this marriage isn't ideal in the least, but there really isn't a way around this, so let's be civil, okay?" Harry proposed.

"Yeah, civil," Malfoy said as he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake and seal the deal. They could both tell that things were going to be different from now on, they weren't going to change over night or be easy, but they had started a journey, an adventure, where neither of them was sure where they would be heading.

A/N: Well, there is chapter eight, there isn't really much to it, I think it was a calm chapter and I want to follow it with Harry finding out about Draco's little secrets in the next chapter, and maybe a action in chapter ten, warning though, it really won't be very romantic, it going to be more forced by both parties, but maybe I'll throw in a little loving by Remus and Sirius to even it out —no, not together with Harry and Draco, but on the side.- Well see you in chapter nine- Eiri


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Heir by Eiri Schwartz**

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9: Truth Revealed**

**Author's Notes:** _A/N: Well, here it is, chapter nine, though I really don't know when I'll be able to post it due to the fact that my internet is messing up so my parents need to reinstall it, but we don't have an AOL disk…or do we? Nope, so I don't know when I'm going to post, I can probably post at school, maybe…yeah, it's been a week I really need to update._

The rest of the night went smoothly, Harry and Draco both returned into that house and made there way up to the bedroom that they would be sharing without saying a word to the couple that was obvious immersed in other activities at the time. Draco ended up transfiguring a couple of shirts into a nice, warm-looking bed, that was probably more comfortable then the real bed.

It didn't take long for either teenager to slip into a comfortable, deep sleep that neither awoke from until morning. Draco was the first to wake up and he could instantly tell that something was out of place. He was nice and warm, the problem was that there were foreign arms wrapped around him and he didn't even need to look back to see that it was Harry and that was a big problem.

He had known to start expecting something like this; his father was no idiot he knew that, nor where the pureblood before him, when they created marriage spells. You were raised all your life to abstain from intimate relationships with people and then all the sudden you are supposed to change that, that change doesn't come easily when your first time is with someone who is usually little more then a stranger to you.

They ended up entwining an attraction and lust spell into the bond as well that would only stop with the creation of a child and would return until the need of heirs was fulfilled. For Harry and Draco that could be two or three, depending on what happened with Remus and Sirius. There would need to be a separate child for the Malfoy's, the Potter's and possibly the Black's. Pregnancy was something that Draco was not looking forward to in the least, but knew that it would come soon enough.

He could feel Harry rustle against his back and knew that he would go crazy when he awoke and found that he was in Draco's bed. Draco sighed, it would be a long morning with a lot of confessions and yelling, but no matter how it went, it would end the same and hopefully it would be a one time thing for a while. 

"Malfoy?" a hoarse, sleepy whisper came and he could feel Potter's chest purring against his back as he spoke. Draco remained silent, hoping that Harry would think that he was asleep.

"Malfoy," the voice was now louder and sounded a little panic as Harry began to realize the situation that he was in. Harry tried to remove his arm, but it was safely secured underneath Draco's body. The tugging continued softly, Draco figured that Harry had realized that he was in Draco's bed and not the other way around and was trying to make a clean get-away.

Cautiously, Draco yawned as he rolled over entrapping even more of Harry's arm and carefully opened his eyes to see a frantic Harry. Harry looked like a deer in headlights and Draco couldn't help, but feel a flutter in his chest, he knew that it was just the attraction spells, but he still couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"Oh, get off it Potter, what do you expect?"

"What do you mean, this is supposed to happen?" Harry asked confused.

"Uh, duh. Don't you know anything about pureblood bondings?"

"I thought we covered that last night, I don't know much about pureblood life in general," Harry admitted still a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, forgot, well…yeah…maybe we should have breakfast before we go into the little details about everything." Draco said as his stomach growled.

Breakfast was an enjoyable thing, neither of them spoke a word and that to them was okay. Harry could tell that Draco was keeping something from him, something that probably would set him off and he knew that his display last night about the bedroom situation had done nothing to comfort his nerves and had probably sent him into a more sense of fear.

When they both were finished eating as slow and as much as possible they made their way outside to the swings that they had come to their argument on the previous night. Draco thought that outside would be best because there weren't glass objects that Harry would break, he didn't think that Sirius and Remus would appreciate anymore broken windows or family heirlooms.

"Okay, so just spit it out," Harry said ready to hear the bad news.

"Well, Potter, you have to understand that pureblood marriages are really simple about why, you have status, wealth and, well, heirs."

"Yeah, but we couldn't possibly be expected to…" Harry couldn't even finish the sentence and there was no need to. Draco was nodding head and Harry knew that they answer wasn't one that he was liking. He was really starting to get tired of all the surprises. "So how does this have anything to do with what happened his morning?"

"Well, you see, when you take the marriage spell vows there it forces the couple to consummate the marriage as quickly as possible."

"So, you and I will have to…" he said until he was left speechless, he was attempting to make hand gestures to further his point, but failing miserably. Draco just nodded, not knowing what to say, he was becoming very use to it lately. "And you will..." Harry sputtered and this time when Draco nodded Harry's eyes got as wide as saucers.

'What have I gotten myself into?' was the only thought that was occupying Harry's mind at the moment. The marriage agreement was ridiculous, he knew that he should have fought more on it now; he was Harry Potter, the boy who could do no wrong. There was no one in their mind that wouldn't have helped in out this, but no he had to let his hero-complex get the best of him and for Draco Malfoy.

In the future he should just walk away and call his lawyer, as soon as he got one of course; he couldn't allow him to get wrapped up in stuff like this in the future. Maybe he should move to another country, Antarctica is probably uninhabited and right now people equal problems the fewer the better.

Now he understood what Ron meant when he would say "only Harry Potter." Yes, only Harry Potter would go to a dinner and come out engaged to an enemy who was now a girl whereas they used to be a boy, why did the gods play such games with his life?

"Potter?" Draco said interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I should have told you," he admitted. Harry could see that despite his normally apathetic attitude towards anyone, but himself he actually cared that he had withheld the information.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have agreed if you had known? I'm selfish; I wanted to make sure that I got the best possible deal," he said.

"What is with all the cryptic answers, I feel like anytime I ask you something you just make me more confused," Harry said a little agitated.

"I know, I know, it's just going to take me a while to get used to the idea that it's you. I'm in the same position as you Potter; I didn't sit around with my Father one night and say I wonder what it would be like to marry the Boy-Who-Lived. Like I told you, when you walked into the dining room the other night was the first time that I knew that it was you and even then I was in denial. I didn't think that my father would do such a thing."

"Okay, point taken. So what are we going to do about this?"

"What can we do? We will have to go along with it, hopefully it won't be that traumatizing and we'll only have to do it once, then we'll continue with our lives until the second one."

"The second one? You mean children? How many do you plan to have?"

"Well, two or three boys, a Malfoy, a Potter and maybe a Black, I'm not really sure. Hopefully there won't be any girls in the middle."

"What?!?" Harry shouted.

"You want girls? Fine maybe one, but that's it." Draco said.

"No, I just, I can't do this it's moving to fast," he said shaking his head.

"We don't really have choice Potter," Draco said placing his hand awkwardly on Harry's shoulder, he wasn't sure if Harry even noticed the sympathetic action.

"There is nothing we can do?" Draco shook his head, he had already tried to get out of it, looking through all the family books, but he was at a loss. Tonight Harry and him would consummate the marriage and possible create the next child in the Malfoy/Potter line.

_A/N: Oh God, that took forever, I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I'm going to post it and try to be speedier with the next chapter. Sorry- Eiri._


End file.
